High Stakes Bet
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: Lemy and Gordon decide to make a boring poker game more interesting


**This story is completely unrelated to All About Love or it's side story. **

_**Warning: The following story contains Ball busting. **_

* * *

There were very few people that could exemplify the easygoing spirit that a man in the springtime of his youth possessed as well as Lemy Loud and his best friend Gordon Washington.

While adults were out there busy worried about taxes and mortgages And the existential dread of their own meaningless existences , the two preteens were playing games under the bridge that connected their suburb with the rest of the normal neighborhood on the other side. While the bridge itself was nothing too special, it was tall enough to allow people to be under it, especially now that the riverbed had dried up. Gordon had been the one that came up with the idea of hanging out and playing under it. And for the year he had known Lemy it had been great. They usually went there after school with Lina and their other friends, but on this particular friday afternoon, they were alone.

Lina had to go to the mall with her mom and had sent a message that she would be there in 2 hours or less. The pair of boys didn't know how long they had been waiting for her, but it felt way longer than that. They started to play a game of poker while they waited, and boy, was it boring.

"Man, it's not the same when it is just two people playing" Said Lemy, putting his cards face down beside him, and looking at Gordon.

Gordon, who was looking at the bets they had put on a handkerchief (those being of a grand total of 13 bucks and a few Mentos.) said "Well of course it's not the same, it's a party game. You're supposed to play it with four people"

"Or maybe it is that we've been playing the suckiest poker game ever." Complained Lemy "I mean, the last four four rounds have all been just pairs and one three of a kind. If it doesn't get better i want to play something else"

"What if we make it more interesting?" Proposed the mulato,

"What do you mean?" Asked the rocker wannabe

"Well… what if the winner gets to something physical to the loser"

Raising an eyebrow and squinting afterwards, Lemy asked "What do you have in mind?"

"Simple. A kick to the balls, hard swift and to the point" Gordon stated matter-of-factly, extremely sure of his own words.

"You're really that confident about your hand aren't you?" whilst it was obvious that he wasn't fully into the idea, there was a certain cockyness in Lemy's voice.

"You could say I am" Gordon answered, showing his best friend his best smug face "So, what do you say? Do you take the bet, or is that cowardice in your voice?"

Lemy picked up his cards again, and took a good look at them, then to his now smiling friend and said. "Know what. Let's make that double or nothing"

Gordon felt a certain distinct pressure on the back of his head, the one that always came whenever he had a bad idea, but he couldn't allow himself to show weakness, not right now. "I like those odds, let's raise them up. I'll double that" Lemy didn't bulge, but Gordon didn't consider what that could mean, instead choosing to go full steam ahead and asked "So? Will you bet your balls?"

Stone faced, Lemy just said "Okay". And for the longest second they both experienced in their young lives, they looked at each other. Gordon's brow was sweating as he tried to read his friend's face, and he was sure that Lemy was doing the same thing. He breathed out, and laid his hand on top of the handkerchief, he had two twos and two threes. and a single Ace. Lemy didn't crack a smile, so Gordon thought he had this one in the bag… until Lemy started to slowly put his cards on the handkerchief. An ace, a King, a Queen, a Jester, and a ten, all of diamonds. Gordon's face paled once he realized what his friend did.

Now Lemy cracked a smile and said exactly two words "Royal Flush".

Gordon stammered words once he realized that he had lost, he tried to make up excuses or rules. Like "we dont have to do it now" or "rules say you shouldn't do it right after the game".

But all of his excuses stopped when Lemy told him "stand up". Letting out a hopeless breath, Gordon obeyed, citing that it would be easier and quicker to get over it right then and there. Doing better than what was asked, he stood against the red brick wall that the bridge naturally provided, he closed his eyes, and braced for impact. An impact that never came… until the exact moment he opened up his eyes. He was able to see Lemy swinging his leg with a conviction like he had never seen before.

The hit was so painful that Gordon was sure that his body went red from it, and he was sure that the kick was so strong that it lifted him from the ground. He didnt' know for sure if it actually happened, all he knew was that it felt like it. He didn't know if it happened, but it certainly felt like that. The mulato couldn't even scream, everything he tried to say or express just came out as a weak moan that had problems coming out of his mouth. As soon as his overwhelmed nervous system allowed it, his hands hurried to cover his balls to prevent more damage.

But his friend told him "No." and ordered him to put his hands away, with a voice that commanded obedience. He put his hands behind his back, and pressed his body against them. With a quivering lip, he expected the second hit, which came as hard as the first one, if not harder. Gordon tried his best to swallow a scream when Lemy' boot hit his nut's. He failed.

Halfway there, and it this point, gordon was fighting to contain his tears. He wasn't sure if he could actually stand the two kicks that were left, but Lemy didn't give him any time to find out, he kicked him straight on the left nut, and with that Gordon couldn't contain it anymore, he let out a high pitched scream. Gordon didn't have enough motor control left to prevent himself from sliding down the wall, hell, he didn't even have enough strength to move his hands to cover up his junk.

Even with the tears running down his eyes, he noticed something as Lemy got closer to him. He was enjoying this. That was undeniable, his seven and a half inch dick, getting so hard that anyone who didn't notice the bulge in his pants would be blind or willingly ignorant. Whatever, at that point, whatever kind of perversion turned Lemy on didn't matter, as he stood in front of Gordon and with a move of his foot, he stepped on his right ball. The pain was immeasurable, it was slow, it was premeditated, and it brought a smile to Lemy's face.

Once he was comfortable, Lemy stopped stepping on his bro's ball, and walked back to seat where he was before. He was so satisfied with himself after such a short time. He smiled as he took the cards and shuffled them into a deck again, took a look at Gordon, who was cupping his balls, and asked him "Hey Gordon, do you want to play another round?"


End file.
